The present invention is related generally to automotive diagnostics, and more specifically to an automotive diagnostic system capable of integrating an automotive diagnostic tool to a retailer's diagnostic database for analyzing automotive diagnostic data.
Automobiles have evolved over the years from generally simple mechanical devices into relatively complex electro-mechanical systems having several computer components integrated therein. The vehicle's electrical systems may be operated from a central onboard computer. The components may include sensors and digital storage devices for generating and storing data related to the operation of the vehicle (i.e., emissions data, mileage per gallon data, engine temperature data, etc.). In vehicles manufactured recently, a diagnostic trouble code (DTC) may be generated and stored when a particular vehicle component or system is not operating within prescribed operating parameters.
Obtaining data from the vehicle's onboard computer may facilitate diagnosing problems associated with operation of the vehicle. For instance, downloading the DTC from the onboard computer may indicate a particular problem plaguing the vehicle. However, in some instances, additional automotive data may be required to provide a more complete diagnostic analysis. Therefore, diagnostic scan tools have been developed to obtain the DTCs, as well as additional vehicle operational data from the onboard computer for diagnostic purposes. The DTCs and/or additional vehicle operational data will be referred to herein as “diagnostic data.”
In order to download the diagnostic data from the vehicle to the automotive diagnostic tool, the tool is connected to the vehicle. After the diagnostic data is downloaded from the vehicle's onboard computer, the diagnostic data may be analyzed to determine a diagnosis. In this regard, the analysis may lead to a potential solution, or most likely solution to the vehicle's problem(s).
There may be a wide range of service providers capable of analyzing the diagnostic data. Consequently, the user may have a plurality of different service providers from which he may choose from. Given the large amount of competition between diagnostic service providers, it is desirable for automotive diagnostic companies to attempt to market their services to consumers who have already purchased the diagnostic tool from one of their retail locations. For instance, many automotive companies sell automotive parts and tools in addition to offering automotive diagnostic and repair services. Therefore, if a consumer has purchased the automotive diagnostic tool from a particular retailer, the customer has already shown a propensity to shop at that automotive company and has established a relationship with that automotive company. As such, that particular automotive company may be advantageously positioned to obtain that customer's business when the customer needs diagnostic analysis services.
Furthermore, once the analysis is complete, the identified potential solution or most likely solution may require parts or repair services. Similar to the plethora of diagnostic data analytic service providers discussed above, there are typically a plurality of companies that offer automotive parts and repair service. Therefore, it may be desirable for the retailer of the automotive diagnostic tool to additionally be positioned to perform automotive diagnostics, and to sell related parts and repair services to customers who have already purchased an automotive diagnostic tool from one of the retailer's locations.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an automotive diagnostic system which advantageously positions a retailer of automotive diagnostic tools to provide downstream analysis of automotive diagnostic data, as well as to sell parts and/or repair services to consumers who have purchased the automotive diagnostic tool from a retailer's location.